<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spying on the Queen by DabbidDifferent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978384">Spying on the Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbidDifferent/pseuds/DabbidDifferent'>DabbidDifferent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbidDifferent/pseuds/DabbidDifferent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasnah Kholin &amp; Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spying on the Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Young Gavinor Kholin, son of the fallen king Elhokar, walked down the stone hallways of Urithiru dodging between people bustling around attending to their various duties.  With all the recent activity in the tower, the Singer occupation, and their eventual rousting nobody paid any attention to the son of the dead king.  But that was simply fine with Gavinor Kholin, he liked not being the center of attention.  Everyone always wanted to dote and pamper him after the death of his parents at the hands of Odium’s forces.  But more and more as time passed and Gavinor grew older he found he preferred to stick to the shadows and avoid the stares and attention of others.  It allowed him the chance to watch everyone and decide for himself what was going on.  He was a young man now and he could say what he wanted and didn’t want, and he could choose his own future.  And today, that future looked bright.  </p>
<p>For years now following his parent’s death, Gavinor was a very morose boy.  Everything he saw and heard reminded him of his parents and how the enemy, Odium, had taken them from him.  His heart would ache, and tears would fall as he wept.  But now, with the Radiants firmly reestablished, with his grandmother Navani and uncle Dalinar both Bondsmith’s in their own rights, with Kaladin Stormblessed --Windrunner-- soaring above the city of Urithiru in his shimmering blue Shardplate, Gavinor has realized that there is hope after all.  There is goodness and greatness still left on Roshar.  There is still love and beauty.  And speaking of beauty, that was where he was headed right now.  Gavinor Kholin was on a mission to discover some beauty, he recently had realized his Aunt Jasnah, Queen of Alethkar, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.</p>
<p>Gavinor stepped off to the side dashing into a small storage room adjacent to the queen’s chambers.  He closed the door and stepped to the window.  He pulled himself up the ledge and carefully stepped out to stand on a narrow ledge several stories above the jagged mountainside below.  He sidled along, stepping around the many stone columns which decorated the outside of the city.  He hopped quickly past some open windows in his Aunts chambers which had servants chattering away inside, careful to not be detected.  Finally, he made his way to the right window.  He carefully, quietly peeked around the edge.  Queen Jasnah Kholin, his aunt, was standing at the edge of the large bath wearing a deep purple silk robe which of course covered her safe hand.  Her long black hair hung down past her shoulders, it had waves and curls having been released from the usually intricate braiding.  Her face was squarish and graceful.  Her lips were full and still baring red paint.  Queen Jasnahs makeup was always flawless.  Her bathing attendant was just pulling the robe back to reveal Jasnah’s perfect body.  Her hand was fantastic, of course it looked like her right hand, but this was her –safe hand—with her elegant long fingers.  Her large, tanned breasts with their perky perfection. Her stomach was firm toned muscle and her legs long, sleek, and powerful.  Between her legs a thin, finely groomed line of black hair adorned the plump mound.  Kelek’s breath she was amazing.  </p>
<p>A powerful stirring was happening between Gavinor’s legs at the sight.  He reached down and freed his cock from his trousers.  He slowly stroked it as Jasnah stepped into the wide but shallow stone bath. The water only came up to his aunt’s knees.  Her attendant, also now nude and beautiful as well with a more petite stature, and tiny breasts, and some blonde specks in her otherwise black hair, filled cups of water and poured it over his aunt’s perfect body.  She had turned around and he could admire her perfect full backside.  Her butt was beyond words to describe.  The curves, the dimples at her lower back, how you could see her the lips of her pussy from the back.  The attendants lathered cloth and sponges and cleaned Jasnah’s body and the rinsed her off with more water.  The attendant then soaped her body again and this time it seemed they took more time and care when cleaning her breasts and her vagina.  This time he noticed the attendant girl had dropped the washcloth and was washing Jasnah’s pussy with her bare safe hand.  It did seem as if his Aunts breathing had changed for a time bit quickly slowed. Gavinor continued to stroke himself in time with her breathing.</p>
<p>“This is sufficient, you may leave me while I relax a while” she said to her staff laying down in the water.  The girl quickly toweled dry and gathered their clothes to shuffle out.  When the door closed Jasnah stood and began to turn towards the window.  Gavinor started and pulled back, careful to keep his footing.  It was awkward because he was only holding onto the column next to the window with a single hand as the other was busy wrapped around his cock.  He could hear his aunt’s footsteps approach the window.<br/>
“Dear nephew, please step inside before you fall to your death.  Your grandmother would be distraught beyond all telling and Heralds know we cannot afford any more issues with the Alethi princedoms.”</p>
<p>Curses, this was bad.  Well, there wasn’t anything for it, Gavinor thought. She knew he was there so he might as well comply. “Yes, Aunt Jasnah.” He said and he awkwardly stepped around the column again and backed in through the window.</p>
<p>“Well, turn around Gav.  You can’t just stand there facing the window.”</p>
<p>“I don’t wanna.” He said sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Oh please, for all the light in Roshar, let’s just see it.”  She said and she put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to face her.  His hand was still wrapped around his penis and he was staring at her feet.  “Young Gavinor, if you’re going to go through all that effort to spy on a woman in her bath and get caught, you might as well actually look at her while you have the chance.”</p>
<p>He looked up at his Aunt.  Her full lips were pursed but he did detect a bit of a curve at the edges. “You are certainly my brother’s son.  He used to try to spy on me back in the Kholinar Palace.  There was a time when I couldn’t do anything without seeing young Elhokar peeking around corners trying to get a glimpse of his older sister.  Thankfully after he and your mother were wed, he could satisfy his urges without bothering me.  I suppose I am grateful he was so fixated on at the time me rather than assaulting the palace staff as is so common among royalty.” She mused.</p>
<p>Jasnah noticed that as she spoke Gavinor had begun to slowly stroke himself again.  His gaze had fallen from her eyes down to her breasts and over to her hand.  With a sigh she reached out with her safe hand and pushed away his hand “Listen, young Gavinor, I simply do not have the time to deal with you right now and your hormones.  Let’s take the logical approach and handle this efficiently so I can get back to my duties.  Jasnah Kholin, Queen of Alethkar, Radiant Elsecaller of the fourth ideal, seized her nephews’ cock in her safe hand and began to vigorously masturbate him.  Shocked, Gavinor groaned in pleasure and within seconds he began to convulse and covered his aunt’s legs in his semen.  Ecstasy Spren danced and twirled around the prince’s head.  Jasnah released his penis and stepped back into the water. </p>
<p>“There now, put yourself away and return as you came.  Obviously, the staff cannot know you were in here.  And please remember, dear nephew, that if you intend to spy on someone ensure they don’t have a Spren of their own standing guard.<br/>
Gavinor hopped back out the window.  As he did, he heard his aunt “Speaking of which, Ivory, I need you.” Gavinor glanced back in the window.  His aunt was holding her arm out, hand open, and in it materialized a small nude man, colored jet black with skin as of swirling prisms, with a large --for his tiny stature at least-- penis standing erect. </p>
<p>“Your desires are.” </p>
<p>“I have no time for desires, Ivory. Please.”</p>
<p>“This thing is.” He said, and transformed into a long thin Shardblade, but then quickly morphed into a long, somewhat thick, penis shape with a curve at one end that almost looked like a cremling claw except it was clearly not sharp and seemed to have bumps on the tip.  The penis jumped from her hand and disappeared into the water.  Jasnah quickly began to breathe heavily and her head went back, and she rapidly began to shudder in apparent ecstasy.  It seemed his aunt had needs of her own after all, and this was how she managed them.  After a moment her breathing subsided and the tiny man appeared on the edge of the bath.  “Now may we return to the task, Jasnah?”</p>
<p>“Of course, Ivory, thank you.” She replied breathily.</p>
<p>“Besides, the satisfaction of the nephew is, and now was.  Yet because his witness is, it is.” The tiny man said with a smirk.  </p>
<p>Gavinor ducked back around the column again, but he could still hear is aunt.  Indeed, he already felt his cock beginning to swell again in his pants.</p>
<p>“His need will be for quite some time, Ivory. We will manage that along with everything else in the kingdom.  We must care for Young Gavinor as he is heir to the kingdom should I fall.  But of course, I cannot handle this duty alone.  Luckily, we have many suitable helpers at my call within the city of Urithiru.” Jasnah replied and he heard her leave the room.  It was time for him to make his way back to his own chambers.  And think about what she meant.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>